Come Fly With Me
by Yuki Asao
Summary: Forced to grow up early, Nia always wanted to be free and not have to deal with things like marriage. Pan hears her plea & takes her away but the adventure they fall into when they arrive is something they never expected. New character warning. NOT PP/OC
1. Faolan

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, only my story line and the characters I make up along the way.

**I re-wrote this chapter!!!** So if you have already read this story, please re-read this chapter. It's better! I promise!

Note: I am listening to Celtic music as I write this, and probably will do the same for the other chapters. If you have Celtic music (no lyrics, just music) and listen to it while reading, it gives the effect I am trying to portray. Thank you for reading : )

I know that Niamh may seem mary-sue-ish, and I'm sorry if she does, but I've had this story in my mind for a long time and this is how I see it, so please don't complain about anyone being mary-sue. She isn't a mary-sue. She's just a normal girl with nothinc special about her, and she isn't me.

* * *

-

* * *

June 17, 1919

The breeze blew through the grassy fields of gold and green as the trees of Ireland's hilly countryside swayed gently, the sound of rustling leaves reaching across the land. Smells of the ocean drifted by, caught by the wind, along with the rich scents of fresh air and forests. Rainfall was yet to come, but Ireland was never under the threat of drought.

This was how the Irish woke up nearly every spring and summer morning, if it were not poor weather. Plush clouds would roll over at times, sometimes all day, but rarely did the weather turn less than pleasant.

The Irish were a folk set on family values, and they have always worked around that form of love. There was the occasional outcast, but all was mostly well. Siobhán O'Neil was no different.

"Danny! Mary!"

Two children of around the ages of twelve and fourteen came running down the stairs. It was early in the morning, but they were used to waking at daybreak.

"Yes, mam?" they asked. The older woman with brown hair pulled up in a bun at the nape of her neck bent slightly to address them.

"Would you please go and help your sister milk the cows and collect the eggs?" They nodded, Danny's dark curls bouncing on his head as they ran out again. He looked so much like his father. Siobhán stood up straight again, and smiled. She loved her family more than anything else, and always kept them close. She walked over to the kitchen and began cooking breakfast for them.

After her husband died when Danny was five, she was left all alone with a ten year old as her oldest and depression settling in like water pulling her down and not letting go. With their help, though, she was able to finally pull through after near death from pneumonia and a broken heart.

* * *

-

* * *

"Sissy, mam told us to come help you," Mary said as she and Danny ran into the barn. The animals were quite used to their antics, as they grew up with them, and no amount of their mother's scolding could stop them from running everywhere.

The older girl turned her head to look at her siblings, and she smiled.

"That would be nice." She patted the cow she had just finished milking and stood up. She, like Danny, had her father's curly hair, but her mother's color – a light but rich brown that lit up and framed her heart-shaped face. Her curls were not as tight as Danny's, but loose and fell to her waist. She also had her father's eyes – gray like cloudy afternoons. They held mischief, but a great deal of responsibility which was forced into her at such an early age. She had a more vivid memory of her father than Danny or Mary, and his death haunted her sometimes, though not as much as it used to.

Liam O'Neil died on April 15, 1912 during the tragedy of the _Titanic._ She can still clearly remember the day she last saw him, tears in her eyes, waving to him on the docks after the ship came to Ireland to pick up more passengers.

"_DADDY!!! Please do not leave us!"_

"_I must, my precious. There is a very good deal for us in America, and I am going to take a look at it. If I find everything suitable here, I will come back and get you, Mary, Danny, and mammy. Alright? I will never leave you, Niamh." He kissed each of their foreheads._

_The little girl watched with her siblings and mother as her father made his way onto the second class platform after going through the health inspection. They lost sight of him, and she and Mary became frightened._

"_Girls, girls, hush! He will be back, I promise. That ship is unsinkable, and very safe, I assure you. Let's stay here until we see him one more time up on deck, shall we?" Siobhán said, smiling as her children quieted. After twenty minutes of waiting, they saw him appear at the railing, waving frantically at them and blowing kisses._

Niamh had a bad feeling that day, and she left sobbing and screaming for her father while her mother pulled her towards the buggy that would take them home to the countryside, but none of them, not even she, ever imagined that would really be the last time they ever saw him. When they received the paper the morning of April 15, her mother broke down, sliding to the floor in tears and clutching the newspaper to her chest. It scared them all to see their mother in that state. She was always a very strong woman, but at that moment, she was the weakest they had ever seen her. After she told them what had happened, Niamh broke as well, and she ran outside, far away from the house where she dropped to the soft grass and wept for hours.

Siobhán tried to find out if he had survived, but when she received the paper the next day that named all of the survivors, her husband was not among them. Niamh missed him every day, and it took her so long to get used to not hearing him call her Faolan all the time. It was a nickname for her, for reasons she never knew until she asked him one day when she was nine.

"_Daddy, why do you always call me Faolan?"_

"_Because it means wolf in Irish. You are like a wolf, Niamh. You are as free as anything I have ever seen. Perhaps someday you will fully understand why I say you remind me of a wolf."_

She did, now. She blinked back her tears and tried to push away thoughts of her father for the meantime.

"Nia?" It was Mary who spoke, and brought her out of her trance.

"Niamh, are you alright?" Danny asked. Niamh smiled again, and told them which cows she would like to be done next after reassuring her brother that she really was alright; that her mind had simply wandered off. Mary and Danny could tell that their sister wasn't fully there.

"Why don't you take a break, Nia? Danny and I will take over from here. Mam wants us to collect eggs; why don't you go take a walk and do that?"

"Thank you, Mary. I think I will." Niamh stood from her stool and brushed her hands on her apron, which she soon took off and handed to her sister.

Niamh walked out into the bright sunlight, shielding her eyes at first. The breeze lifted her hair and tossed it about, gently playing with it. She had always wanted to know what it felt like to fly, and always envied the birds for having that ability. It was her deepest, strongest dream, and she hasn't put it aside for other things since she first knew what flying was. In all of her seventeen years, even with the death of her father, she was a carefree girl. She was thankful for everything she had, but she has always wanted more.

Her mother never pushed her to grow up, for that wasn't necessary. She could see that her daughter could be mature if the time arose, just as it did when she was ten and had to care for her mother and both of her siblings. Niamh's family wasn't well off, but they were not poor, and they have always had each other. She had schooling, so she was educated, but as always, she found herself wanting more.

She knew she was selfish to think that way, but she couldn't help it. She had always loved the stories her mother told them when they were younger, but her favorite story came out when she was eleven. It was of a boy who could fly and never grew old, and she was envious of him, too. It was her escape, but she eventually had to let it go and continue to take care of her family. She never really stopped believing in him, but she did stop thinking about him during the hard time when she had to be the adult. She pushed his story to the back of her mind and forgot about it.

Now, however, she pulled it out and opened it up once more, remembering every detail her mother told her of Neverland, every landmark, every pirate, every lost boy. She toyed with the idea of what would happen if he came to take her away, but she quickly squashed that thought. Who would take care of her family? The chores, and the animals? No, she couldn't do it. And so, just like she did ten years ago, she pushed him to the back of her memories and thought about it no more.

* * *

-

* * *

"Captain, we are ready to set sail."

"Then get to it."

"Aye, sir."

Captain James Hook stood from his chair in his map room, where he had been setting a course for his crew to follow for a buying and trading route between the islands, hoping that Pan would not make an appearance. He finally figured out a good way for them to go, and wanted to try it out straight away.

He followed his first mate out onto the deck of his ship, taking in the salty ocean air and the sunlight, which bounced off of the clear, blue water below them. They were leaving Raven's Town, the Pirate port on Neverland's main island, which was the largest town on any of the islands. Hook's first mate, Jack, was giving orders like a true pirate. He would make a fine captain someday, of that Hook was sure.

"Let's go, men! We don't have all day!" Hook shouted, giving his own two pence, then walked back inside to let Jack do his work.

"We have a long day ahead of us, men, but we will learn this new route like we know the backs of our hands," Jack said. He was a good morale lifter for the crew, and he loved what he did. He, like his captain, loved sailing the open ocean, but they could only do that every so often. Yes, they were pirates, but they had to maintain a source of supplies to and from the islands, which was what they were checking out now. If this new route proved to be successful and faster than the others, he and the captain would show the other sailors the way. That way, Captain Hook and his crew could have a little more time to themselves to do some proper pirating and such.

Neverland was not just one large island. It was made up of many, and there were many towns and villages all over the place, with people making their living as they would have in the seventeen hundreds. The mainland was very large. If you were flying, for example, and were hovering above one edge of the island, you could not see the other side unless you flew to an incredible height. Yet even then, it was difficult to see the whole mass of land. It was a beautiful sight to behold, and not many were privileged enough to be able to see it as Peter Pan and his lost children could; the properties of fairy dust are a very well-kept secret.

The lost children were boys and girls who fell out of their prams when the nurses weren't looking in the real world, but rarely is it that they have to wait seven whole days for Peter to realize that there is a child needing to be taken in. There are also those children, most of them older than the others, who wish hard to be taken from their families so they do not have to grow up. Not all of them stay, but those who wished the hardest often do, for in order for Peter to have heard their wishes, something bad must have happened to have made them make such a wish.

Sometimes, however, there is the rare child who has not had a bad life, and who simply does not want to grow old. They mostly do not stay, but some have. These children are what Peter and the fairies like to call 'free spirits,' and no matter how good of a life they have, they must break free or they will eventually perish. Such was the way of Niamh O'Neil, though she has not reached Peter's mind yet, nor has she even reached her own.

* * *

-

* * *

"Niamh?"

The girl looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway of her daughter's bedroom. Niamh had been staring out of her window, thinking of her past, and what she wanted for her future. Her mother may have wanted her to take her time in selecting a fine husband, but she was apparently taking too long. They had this conversation earlier in the afternoon, and it left Niamh feeling repressed, like her legs were being tied down instead of being allowed to run free, just like the wolf her father said she was.

She looked away from the window and back at her mother.

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling, dearest?"

"Fine, mam. How is your evening?"

"Very well, I suppose."

Niamh glanced out the window again, noticing in the glass her mother's reflection wringing her apron in her hands – a sign that her mother felt guilty, or nervous.

"What is the matter, mother?"

"Oh, it is nothing, love."

"You are wringing your hands."

"Yes, well…I was merely thinking about this afternoon, is all."

"You know my feelings on it. I will continue searching until I find a suitable man, and then marry him." Her voice was almost monotone, and her mother knew how much it pained her daughter to have to think about things such as getting married. All Niamh has ever wanted to do since she was a small child was to be free, which she was until she became of age to start looking for a husband.

"Darling, you know I…you know it pains me to see you like this, and I will never force you into anything you do not want. I just want you to have a happy life, one in which you do not have to work for a living."

At this, Niamh turned back to her mother.

"You think I don't want to work, but mother, you are wrong. I _love_ working, doing chores during the day. It gives me something to do. I don't want to marry right now. You have this idea in your head that I have to get married to be happy with my life, but that is false. You also think that I should marry soon, and not wait to fall in love. Look at you and father. You were so in love, and you didn't rush anything."

"Niamh, your father and I had something very special. We met during the process of me finding suitable men, and we just clicked with each other. Just try, please, darling? It won't hurt."

'_You don't understand. You're not like me.'_

"Very well, mother."

Siobhán sighed. Her daughter only called her 'mother' when she was either annoyed with her, upset with her, or trying to please her although she didn't want to do what was asked, as in this situation.

"Get some rest, Nia. I will see you in the morning. I love you."

"Good night. I love you, too."

The door closed with a soft click as Siobhán made her way to her own bedroom. She sat on her bed and picked up a picture of her husband, Liam.

"Oh, Liam, what am I to do? I only want the best for her, but I am lost without you. I miss you so much, love…please help me make the right choice with her, please guide me in the right way. Please guide your Faolan to a healthy and happy life. She is her father's daughter, that is for certain. I love you." She placed the picture back on the bedside table and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

-

* * *

"Tink, I feel something in the air tonight. I am going to the other world to check on it, okay? Can you handle things here?"

Tinkerbell nodded and twinkled her response.

"I don't know…it's very faint, but I know it's important. I have to go. I'll be back by later tonight, maybe morning. I don't know how long it will take, or if this one will come or not."

_Be careful, Peter._

"I will, as always." He flew out of his hut and through the roof of the forest – his new home after Hook destroyed the Hangman's Tree all those years ago. He and the Lost Boys began building little huts and bridges near the tops of the tall trees on another part of the island before the first Lost Girl came, and they finished it after the last one arrived. Since then, there have been no more children taken to Neverland, for the construction hasn't been finished for that long. If someone else was to be brought back, they would have to make another hut.

Peter began his ascent into the sky, his surroundings becoming darker and darker as stars came out and laughed with him as he zoomed this way and that, having a bit of fun before he had to go meet this person who was troubling him so.

* * *

-

* * *

"Good night, sissy."

"Good night, Danny."

"Will you tell me a story sometime soon when you aren't so tired?"

"Of course."

Danny smiled and closed his eyes as his sister blew out the lamp, then closed the door. She went into her sister's room, said good night, and went to her own room. She sat in the chair by her window, just as she had earlier, and opened it. She leaned on her elbows as she stared out at the darkness, which was blacker than normal to her because she didn't put out the lamps in her room. This is how Peter Pan found her, looking out at the stars with a forlorn expression on her face, her eyes downcast, and the way her body was positioned told anyone who could see her just how sad she really was.

'_She didn't want to grow up, she was forced to!'_ Peter finally realized. He was torn between going to her and leaving her be, as she was already almost an adult. Surely she wouldn't participate in the antics he and his friends and followers took part in. He turned away from her, but he could not leave; her silent plea was too strong for him to bear. He decided he would scope out this place for a few days, and try to see exactly what was wrong with this girl. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

She blew out the lamps in her room but did not shut her window, as was customary for her. She did not like to think it, but she knew she always left it open in case Peter Pan was real, and decided to come. She was in denial, and the more she denied everything she really wanted, the faster she would fade. But, of course, she denied that, too.

Peter flew away with a new determination in him. He swore he would somehow get her to Neverland. He was sure of it. Now satisfied, he crowed joyfully into the night, somehow calming the half-asleep Niamh.

* * *

-

* * *

The next morning, Niamh woke up at the crack of dawn, as always, and stretched out her muscles. She pushed the comforter off her and swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood. She was about to walk over to her vanity when she stopped, noticing something on the floor.

"A leaf?" She asked herself. She picked it up – it was the strangest leaf she had ever seen. "But…there are no trees around here that have leaves like this…" She looked around her, as if she expected someone to be in her room. She then shut her window, giving herself the excuse that it was chilly this particular morning. Then, just like every morning since her father died, she felt a presence around her that calmed her. _'Daddy…' _She smiled and let go of her momentary worry. She placed the leaf in the first drawer of her vanity and went to go wash up.

* * *

-

* * *

"Fiona, if you had the chance, would you fly away from here, leaving everything behind?"

Niamh's friend looked strangely at her.

"Huh?"

"Would you?" Niamh prodded.

"Well sure. Probably not as much as you, but I'd like to be free of this place. And my idiot fiancé."

"He is a dolt."

"You said it."

"You know…it would mean leaving your family. Would you do that?"

"In a heartbeat. Nia, not everyone has the amazing family you have." Niamh looked down at the grass. "Oh, I didn't mean that to sound…nevermind. I'm sorry. I love my brother, but my father…you know how he is. My mother has given up on trying to control him."

"I know, I was just wondering."

"I love him, but…he's just so demanding. He's not giving me a choice on who I marry. I've seriously considered running away." The sixteen-year-old's tight, blonde shoulder-length curls swayed as a breeze swept by. They were sitting on a hill far from Niamh's house. They had to ride their horses to get there, for it would have taken two hours to walk. The horses in question, one black mare and one dappled gray gelding, stood close by, grazing on the lush grass. Niamh's hair, being much longer than Fiona's, swayed gently.

"At least he's not like Aiofe's father," Niamh said, trying to make Fiona feel a bit better.

"I would definitely run away if my father beat me. But he doesn't, he would never. He really does mean well; I just don't want what he wants of me. To be the perfect little wife of a rich man's son." After a comfortable silence, Fiona looked at her long-time friend. "Why did you ask me that?"

"What?"

"If I would leave if I had the chance."

"Oh, I was just wondering."

Fiona knew there was more to it than what her friend said, but she left it at that. They spent a few more minutes in silence, then mounted their horses and rode back to Niamh's house, where Fiona spent the rest of the day.

* * *

-

* * *

The strange, mysterious leaf remained in Niamh's dresser for a few days; Niamh tried to forget about it because she had no idea where it came from, but that's what pulled her to it. She could never turn down an adventure, or something strange. She had always been that way, wandering around, exploring, and such. As for the leaf, while it wasn't an adventure, she couldn't ignore it for long, and it was just a matter of time before she picked it up again, twirling it in her hand.

It was then, at dusk in her room, that she saw a light flash near her window. She ran to it, opening it and leaning out. She could have sworn she saw a face there just a second before, but it wasn't there, now. Not even the light she saw. Her heart was beating rapidly at the thought of her knowing what that might have been…but she ended that thought abruptly. It couldn't be what she thought it was – that was impossible. But then...she let her imagination take over, and thought about what it would be like to fly, to soar above everything.

She blew out the candles in her room and made her way to her window again, leaning out and spreading her arms out wide. She closed her eyes and leaned into the wind that was rustling her hair and nightgown, letting out a sigh of content and a grin formed on her face.

Peter, who had just escaped from a close encounter with the girl he was not yet ready to meet, was watching all of this from a tree outside her window. Tinkerbell, who had accompanied him this time, hid behind him so that her light could not be seen. Peter smirked at the girl's behavior, and knew that she really did want to leave her home, but she had been denying it. He could tell that her biggest dream was to always be carefree, and so, his mind was made up.

* * *

-

* * *

Peter decided to pay Niamh one last visit. It has been a week since he first heard her cry for help, and two days since he was almost caught, all during which he has been watching her closely, looking to see just what could have made a girl with a loving family that doesn't force her into anything, so depressed, so alone. He just could not figure it out, unless he actually spoke to her, which was what he was set on doing.

She was sitting at her windowsill again, looking as depressed as ever. She was a happy person, but she wasn't free, as she would like to be. He turned to look at the scenery, her family's land that went on for miles. It really was beautiful. When he turned back around, he saw that she was no longer at the window, so he flew closer for a better look. When he got to her window, he hid next to it so she wouldn't see him. He peeked in and saw her looking at herself in her mirror, touching her face and wiping a tear away.

"He will never come. I need to stop fantasizing about things that will never happen and worry about my future. Oh, but I just want to say to HELL with my future!" Suddenly her eyes widened and she spun around, her nightdress twirling with her movement. The sight before her caused her breath to get caught in her throat, her heart to stop beating momentarily, as she gripped the dresser next to her. It couldn't be…but it was. And the leaves on his pants matched the one she had on her dresser, the one she found that night one week ago.

"You _can_ say that," he said.

"Pardon?"

"To hell with your future."

"How long were you there?"

"Long enough to know that you don't want to be here. Well? Aren't you going to ask me who I am?"

"I…already know. There's a book about you…by Wendy Darling. Why are you here?"

"I heard your plea."

"My plea? I never sent out a plea."

"Maybe you're one of those who don't know they sent out a plea, but I felt it, and I still feel it. I didn't want to come here because you are too grown up, but there's something about you that makes me want to take you back with me, and I don't understand it. What's your name?"

"…Niamh. Excuse me, but…aren't you supposed to be a little boy?"

"It works on a cycle. Right now, I probably look like I'm around fifteen or sixteen years old, right?" She nodded warily. "Making trips to this world makes my body grow, and every once in a while I have to go to a special place in Neverland to make it young again. How old are you?"

"I'd…rather not say."

"Well, will you come with me?"

"What?"

"Come with me." He gained this determination and wild mischief in his eyes as he walked towards her, holding out his hand.

"I'm too old…I thought you only took children."

"Your body may be old, but I'm no longer that naïve little boy who thought that being young meant that your body had to be young, as well. I can sense that your spirit is that of a child's, and you long to be free of this life, of the responsibilities forced on you."

"I…I have to take care of my family, Peter. I can't just leave them."

"Don't think about that right now. If you do, you have no chance of ever being free."

She faltered, and stared at his intense green eyes.

"My biggest dream has always been to fly…"

"Then you _will_ fly. I'll teach you how to ride on the wind's back, and away we'll go!"

She was suddenly more excited than she has ever been.

"Teach me! Oh, please!"

"Think of a happy thought, and close your eyes."

Her eyes fell shut and she thought of flying through the air, looking down at towns and fields below her, making her heart soar. She felt him blow something on her, and then felt a wonderfully warm sensation fill her.

"Now open them."

At this gentle command, she opened her eyes and noticed that she was very close to her ceiling. A shocked smile appeared on her face as her eyes widened.

"I'm flying! I'm _really_ flying!"

Grinning, Peter drifted towards her window.

"Are you ready?"

Her smile faltered yet again, and she drifted towards the floor, touching down lightly on her feet.

"I…"

"Forget them, Niamh. Forget them all, at least for now. Come with me to a place where you'll never, _never_ have to worry about grown up things again."

"Never?" It was then he knew he had her.

"Never."

"What is it like?" she asked timidly.

Peter's eyes lit up and he spoke as he circled around her, obviously very much in love with his home.

"Imagine a world like nothing you've ever seen, where every day is an adventure. A world where you'll never have to grow up or grow old. Come with me…all you have to do is step through this window and leave home behind."

"Can I come back?" Peter's face fell, but her grin only widened. "For my things?" At this, Peter put on a full fledged beam, and nodded. He held out his hand and she took it, flying through the window and into the night.

* * *

-

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter was lacking in adventure, but I had to set the story. I promise there will be much more adventure to come. I already have this whole story planned out, and the next chapter will be coming fairly soon. Thank you for reading, and please review! They motivate me to write faster, and they make me happy. : )


	2. The Island

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I do not own Peter Pan, the original story, or the characters you recognize. I only own my plot and characters.

I love reviews! Please review! :D

Niamh is pronounced Neev in Gaelic, but in my head, I always think Neeam, so think whatever you want! Her nickname, even if you pronounce her name as Neev, will be Nia.

* * *

-

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this!"

Peter smirked.

"If you don't believe, you will fall."

"You know what I mean."

He smirked again and flew ahead of her, feeling confident enough to let go of her hand. She apparently didn't even notice, and sped up herself to be right next to him again.

"I know."

"I'm actually flying…I never thought I would ever get to do this." The initial, overwhelming joy of her first flight had toned down a little, and she felt like having a conversation instead of simply flying through the air, taking tentative dives, and testing her limits. Well, not simply. "You know, I stopped believing in you after I turned thirteen."

"Niamh, if you really stopped believing in me, you wouldn't be looking at me right now."

She smiled lightly.

"I guess you're right. I've been telling myself since then that I have to accept my life as it is…was…and that you would never come to take me away. I never sent out a plea, though. Not consciously, anyway."

"I've been trying to figure out this past week what was so wrong with you, what made you so desperate to leave such a loving family. I couldn't figure it out when I first came here."

"Were you successful?"

"I'd like to think so." He grinned and flipped over on his back, his cocky smile not leaving his face.

"Oh? And what did you find?" she asked playfully. He frowned, though, the opposite reaction of what she was expecting, and this threw her.

"That you felt like you were being held back, and not allowed to be free like you've always wanted because you're the oldest of your siblings. Am I correct?"

Her face softened into slight sadness and she looked away.

"For the most part…"

"…?"

"Well, I felt like a caged animal, is more like it, and I wasn't being forced to marry anyone, but my mother was pushing it. She would never force anything on me, but she would push until she got what she wanted."

"I'm sorry."

"Throughout the past week, I've been noticing strange things. There was this weird leaf on my bed, and the other night, I saw a flash of light by my window. To be quite honest, it was bringing back my belief in you and Neverland." Peter couldn't help the grin this time. Her eyes widened, suddenly, as she realized something. "It was you!"

"What was me?" he asked, trying to feign innocence and failing miserably.

"The leaf, you left it on my bed, or it fell off of your pants. And the light – that was Tinkerbell, wasn't it?"

"You're perceptive."

"Isn't that a big word for someone who's supposed to be so young?"

"Okay, maybe you're not that perceptive." She frowned playfully. "I've been alive for so long, and I always make trips to this world, bringing back children. Some of them are old enough or from upper class families to have been taught proper grammar and polite conversation. I've picked some of it up along the way. But that doesn't mean I'm grown-up!!" He pointed a finger at her and she laughed.

"No, it doesn't, does it?"

"No way! As for the leaf, I left it to see what your reaction would be, and that time you almost caught me and Tink – you weren't supposed to see us," he said sheepishly.

"Well, if you meant to bring back my faith in you, you succeeded. Oh, do wipe that constant grin off your face!"

"I can't! It's who I am!" He dropped suddenly, laughing, and fell face first towards the ground. Her heart leapt in her throat, but he pulled up and pulled a stunt that looked quite complicated to her. When he finally came back to her, he rushed ahead, leaving her behind in the wind.

"You are a show-off! Do you know that?"

"Yeah, I've been told."

"Do you remember Wendy?"

Peter faltered at this random, sudden question, and frowned slightly.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm just curious." Niamh had the feeling she was treading on dangerous ground, so she decided to change the subject and leave that one for when they weren't flying hundreds of feet in the air. "I was thinking about the book that was written about you. The play was recently put up in London, and I have read the book many times, even after my mother read it to us when we were younger. But when my father died, I was forced to grow up so suddenly…and I had no time for such things as fairytales. I started to make myself believe that that's all you were – just a story. How old would Wendy be now?"

"Twenty."

"I was young when her book was published."

"How old were you?"

"If I tell you, you'll be able to figure out my age now." She was eleven. It had been the year after her father died, and she found refuge in the book. She would read it to her siblings, and to herself late at night. She dreamt of Neverland and the boy who ruled it, and would have given anything to go. But she had two siblings and a distraught mother to take care of, so she eventually put the book aside and forgot about it.

"You're too smart. Alright, I won't try to get it out of you. You obviously have a problem with it."

"Thank you. I'm sorry…I just don't want to reveal it just yet. Maybe when I get to know you better, enough to trust you completely."

"Are you really _that_ old?" She gave him an annoyed look. "Sorry…"

"No, I'm just scared that you will make me go back there…"

"I wouldn't do that, Niamh."

"I'll tell you someday. For now, though, I'd like to keep it to myself, if that's alright."

"Of course. We all have our secrets." Niamh wondered what secrets Peter could have had, but she didn't ask. He didn't pry, so neither would she. "We're almost there. Grab onto my ankle." Niamh scrunched up her nose at the thought of holding onto his dirty foot, but she complied and suddenly, she yelped when she felt like everything was squeezing her because they were going very fast. They burst through something she could not explain, and all she saw was stars. Peter took her hand and led her forward. She noticed that the further they went, the lighter it became. Finally, an island came into view and her eyes widened as it just kept getting bigger and bigger as they drew closer to it. He told her that it was large, but she did not expect this.

"It's so beautiful…and I never expected it to be so big!"

"Why? How did the book describe it?"

"Well, she wrote it as an island, quite small and nicely crammed. And that there was hardly any space between one adventure and another."

"That's just her taking liberty. She knew how large the island was…is."

"Are you and the Lost Boys still living in the tree? I would think you would have found a better home, since Hook found out where it was."

"Well, first of all, there are girls, now. So it's the Lost Children, or the Lost Tribe."

"Girls??"

"Of course. Boys aren't the only ones who want to leave home. I just never really payed attention to the pleas and I feel awful that I let so many kids grow up into harsh lives…"

"So you take in as many as you can." He nodded.

"But I thought girls were much to clever to fall out of their prams," she said, smiling.

"She actually wrote that?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there weren't any girls at that point. I never took girls before Wendy…and I said that to her to be charming, to make her come with me to Neverland." Niamh smirked.

"Of course you would."

He shrugged and smiled.

"Also, we aren't living there anymore. We live somewhere else, but not in a tree."

"What is it, then?"

Peter smirked.

"You'll see," he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes "We had to move when we found out that the codfish survived."

"What?! But the book said he died! How do you survive after being eaten by a giant crocodile??"

"Yeah, well…he was swallowed whole, not chewed up. And he still had his hook."

"So?"

"He slashed his way through the crocodile's stomach and escaped before he was digested."

"Oh, poor thing!"

Peter shot her a curious look.

"Son't be sorry for it. She was a vicious creature."

"You seem like you had a personal problem with her. What happened?" Peter's eyes darkened considerably. "Ooookay…you can tell me when you feel like it."

"Maybe someday."

Niamh knew that something pretty serious happened, but she didn't know what and he didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it, so she let it be. She turned her attention back to the island and noticed something she hadn't read in the book.

"Is that a…town?"

Peter, glad to talk about something that would take his mind off the horrible scenes playing over in his head, nodded.

"Reven's Town. A pirate-dominated town, but not everyone who lives there are pirates."

"The book never mentioned this!"

"That's because Wendy never went to it. We never had time."

"But…it's so large! How do they receive goods? Shipments? A town can't survive without supplies and a trade route."

"That's why Hook is so well-liked. Neverland isn't the only island around. There's a lot of them." Niamh didn't even notice his improper use of grammar. She was too much in awe of the town, especially after learning that there were other islands. "Hook and his crew go in search of the best routes to each of the other islands. When they come back after mapping the routes, they give them to the fishermen and tradesmen, who then use those routes."

"This is such an interesting place!" Pater smirked.

"This is nothing, yet. Just you wait."

Niamh's heart leapt in her throat.

"I CAN'T wait!"

Peter laughed. She normally didn't have a strong Irish accent, but when she got excited, it really showed. They flew around the town so to not alert any pirates who would then tell Hook, and were now flying over a vast ocean of trees. Peter caught Niamh looking at the volcano in the distance.

"That's Old Smokey." Niamh glanced sideways at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"That's a…pretty inventive name," she said sarcastically.

"I didn't come up with it. I would have come up with a much better name."

"I _knew _you were arrogant."

"Anyone could have come up with a better name than that."

"Then why is it called that?"

"It's translated from a redskin name. No one could pronounce it, so they just call it by its translated name."

"Makes sense. So, is it dangerous?"

"No. It never blows. Some parts of it have lava flowing freely all the time, but it goes into the ocean. Its main purpose is to provide nutrients to Neverland."

"Well that makes me feel better…"

They flew for about ten more minutes until they were somewhere near Raven's Towm, but far enough away to not be seen.

"Alright, here we are!" Peter began to descend, but Niamh couldn't see anything but trees.

"I don't see anything, Peter." The boy smirked.

"Good. You're not supposed to."

They broke through the top layer of the jungle, then the next few until they touched the ground. Niamh looked at her surroundings in awe.

"It's so beautiful here. A little hot…but beautiful."

"There is usually a nice breeze, especially where we live."

"And just where do you live? I haven't the faintest idea." His face adorned that mischievous look he so often had, and nearly whispered.

"I'll show you."

"Well, before you show me, tell me something. Why are you so close to Raven's Town? I would have expected you to live as far away from it as possible."

"Exactly. Everyone would believe that, so no one would think of searching for our hideout so close by. Even if they did, on a hunch, they would never find it unless they saw one of us entering."

"Very smart. I'm impressed."

"Why thank you. It was completely and totally my idea." Niamh rolled her eyes. "Alright…Nibs helped."

"So, where is this amazingly well-hidden hideout, oh arrogant one?"

"Arrogant, byt fair lady, I am not arrogant. It's just that I am what I am. And that's me!" She laughed.

"Alright! So where is it?"

"Patience, patience! It's right in front of you." He laughed at the confused look on her face.

"Peter…we're surrounded by jungle."

"Exactly. See? Even though the entrance is right here, you can't see it. You'd never be able to tell unless I showed you."

"…"

At her expression, he laughed again, but finally decided to take her to it. He pulled four times on the vine to his right and she swore she could hear a faint tinkling somewhere above her, like a bell. Then, after waiting about thirty seconds, he pulled it three times.

"Alright, let's go."

"Wait, what was the point of pulling the vine?"

"To let them know who's coming. Four for me, three for girls, and two for boys. One is too easy. If someone found out where we lived, they wouldn't know the system and would pull once, or a couple of times but not in order. You know? So we'd know it's not one of us. I waited a bit after I pulled on it, then pulled three times to let them know I have a girl with me."

He rose into the air and she followed. They rose through the first layer of the dense jungle trees, then the second. When they got through the third (there were six), she stared in awe at the sight before her. She didn't know what to expect, but it definitely wasn't this. She also noticed a bell at the top of the vine, which was what she heard down below.

"It's like a village!"

"Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful!"

There were tiny one to four-person huts attached to the trees, the bottoms resting on large branches, a very large one in the middle of the village that must have been the dining hall, and bridges everywhere you looked, connecting each hut to other huts, and each wooden landing.

"Welcome to Eagle Village."

"Eagle?"

"That's what the Indians call me. Flying Eagle."

She rolled her eyes.

"Of course you'd name the village after you." Peter shot her a look, noting her sarcasm, but couldn't retort, for there was a loud cry of "PETER!" A small ball of brown flew into his stomach. Once it thoroughly tackled him to the landing they were standing on, Niamh could make out the form of a small girl, about eight or nine years old, with vibrant curly red hair. She also noticed the girl had different clothes than the other Lost Children she saw. This girl had what looked like eighteenth century clothing instead of the animal hide pants and shirts on the others…or lack of shirts on most of the boys.

"Hullo, Red!"

"I missed you!"

"I've only been gone a day."

"I _know_! So long!"

"Peter, who is this?" Niamh asked. This was when Red noticed there was another person with her idol, and Niamh noted that the girl had very green eyes. As green as the trees around them.

"Niamh, this is Red. Red, this is Niamh. She's new."

"Hi!"

"Hello, Red."

"Can I call you Nia?"

"Sure! That's what most people call me, anyway."

Peter realized the other Lost Children were getting restless because they really wanted to meet the newcomer.

"Let me introduce you. They're getting ansy," he told her. "Everyone! This girl is Niamh, or Nia. I just retrieved her from Ireland, and she's here to stay. Introduce yourselves when you have time." He turned to Niamh. "I need to determine where you'll stay. Would you rather stay in a hut by yourself, or with other girls?"

"Uh, whatever's easiest for you."

"Tell me what you would prefer. We have both."

"Alright…by myself, I guess, if you don't mind."

"Not at all! Let me show you where you'll stay."

* * *

-

* * *

I hope you liked it! I love writing this story. There is so much more to it, and I am almost finished with chapter three. Please review. They motivate me and keep me happy.


	3. A Glimpse of Hook

Chapter 3 – A Glimpse of Hook

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my plot and characters.

Note: Just in case you wonder why Niamh says "em" or "eh", they are how we would say "um" or "uh". It's an Irish accent.

Thank you, my first reviewer! I thoroughly enjoyed reading your reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

-

* * *

"Peter?"

"Hm?"

"Where is the ocean?"

"Oh, that way," he said, pointing in a direction.

"Can I go for a walk?"

"Sure. When?"

"Now, if it's alright."

"Alright, let's go."

"Oh…em, I was wondering if I could go by myself."

Peter looked at her strangely.

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea. Especially because you don't know the area and you could bump into someone from Raven's Town and wouldn't know what to say."

"So you could tell me what to say."

"I dunno…"

"Please, Peter? I used to always go for walks by myself in Ireland."

"But there were no pirates and you knew the area. Here, it's different. You're a pretty girl. If you meet a pirate and not a townsperson, they will notice and harass you."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty, huh?"

"I…no! I…you're not bad looking, alright?! But that doesn't mean I like you!! I'm just looking out for you!" he sputtered. She laughed when his face turned red.

"I wasn't saying that you like me. I was just poking fun at you. Anyway, I'll be fine. How far away is the ocean? I didn't think it was so far from here."

"No…it's not. There is a path that goes directly to it."

"So why can't I go? If there is a path, then it'll be easy to find my way back."

"Oh fine! Just…don't be too long. Don't stay out after dark."

"Why not?"

"The creatures that come out at night are nasty. They won't hesitate to kill if they're hungry."

"Oh, okay. I won't, then."

"Good. We start your training tomorrow morning. Make sure you get a good night's sleep! I won't be merciful."

"Dear lord…alright," she said, chuckling. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Peter grinned.

"Nothing easy!"

"So, about that walk?"

"Right. Follow me. I'll take you to that path."

* * *

-

* * *

She looked up through the trees, which were thinning as she moved closer to the ocean. She wore the dress she changed into before Peter took her to Neverland. It was a sky blue, of a light fabric, and fell to her knees. The straps were thin, and the dress had an empire waist. She wore nothing on her feet, as the ground was soft and the sand would be, as well. She went over in her head what Peter told her to say in case she met up with someone.

When she got close enough, she saw the vast ocean and smiled. She always loved the ocean, but could rarely go because she lived inland. Now, she could go whenever she wanted. She picked up her pace and shielded her eyes with her right hand when she walked through the trees and onto the sandy beach. To her left, she could see a port and to her right, all she could see was beach. She figured the port was part of Raven's town, so she wouldn't go near it. She also spotted a large ship that was waving a black flag with a jolly roger on it. The ship must have been the Jolly Roger, so named after the symbol on its flag. She would definitely stay away, now, for she knew that was Captain Hook's ship.

She walked further onto the beach towards the water, and let the gentle waves wash over her feet. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back a little, letting the wind catch her long hair.

She was finally free.

* * *

-

* * *

"Smee…Smee, look…" The older man stood up – he had been knotting rope – and looked in the direction Jack was pointing. "That is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen."

"Ohh lad, don' set yer eyes on 'er. She looks like she don' belong in Raven's Town."

"What do you mean? Of course there are beautiful girls in Raven's Town. Just…not as beautiful as her."

"Wha' I mean is, she may be one of Pan's."

"A girl like _that_? Are you out of your mind, man? She's too beautiful and too well devel…too old, to be one of Pan's."

Smee smirked at Jack's slip, but said nothing. He did, however, glance worriedly at Jack's glazed expression. He most certainly has never seen that girl before, and he was sure he has seen almost every person who lived in Raven's Town. Then again, Raven's Town was large and he could quite easily not have seen a good chunk of its population.

"Smee, I want to know her name…"

"You want me to go to her," Smee deadpanned.

"Ah…well…that is, only if you don't mind."

Smee waved a hand in Jack's direction.

"Nah. I'll go. Better me than you. Jus' tell the captain that I wandered off. I'll get in a lot less trouble than you."

"I owe you one, Smee!"

"Bahh. Just go to yer business. I'll see you later."

This is how Smee came to meet Niamh O'Neill. She was standing with her left side towards him, eyes closed, and enjoying the wind and the water. When she heard his light footsteps, she jerked her head to the side and opened her eyes. He noted, for Jack, that they were grey.

"Afternoon. Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Yes…you're Irish!" And then she realized her mistake.

Smee raised an eyebrow. This girl was definitely not from Raven's Town. Everyone knew who Smee was.

"Aye…as are you."

"Em, yes. My mother and I were traveling to England on a ship one day and we ran into a terrible storm. When I woke up, I was on this shore and my mother was no longer with me. I never knew how that happened, how we got here, but I made my way to Raven's Town and have lived there since."

She did have a believable story, for that very same thing was what brought the Jolly Roger to Neverland. He remembered that day as if it were yesterday.

"I see. I am sorry to hear about yer mother. I have not seen ye around, so pardon me for sounding suspicious. How long have you been 'ere?"

"I lost track. I am a loner, which is why I'm not seen very often. I mostly wander the island."

"So, what is your name?" They had started walking down the beach, away from Raven's Town.

"Niamh O'Neill. And yours?"

He faltered. Everyone knew who he was.

"I am Smee."

Her eyes widened and she grasped for an explanation as to why she didn't "recognize" him.

"Oh! Goodness, please excuse me, Mr. Smee. I did not recognize you up close for I have only seen you and your crew from afar. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Damn, she was good, if she was lying. He still could not tell, and he was usually very good at catching lies.

"Ah, it is alright. It is a pleasure to meet you, as well."

"So how is Captain Hook? I heard he was in a foul mood the other day."

Again, Smee raised an eyebrow. How did she know the captain was in an awful mood? Indeed he was, but…well, perhaps Pan told her.

"He is well, now. Angry over a mistake in the route we were supposed to take but his first mate fixed the problem."

"You're not his first mate??"

He stopped walking and when she noticed, she did, as well.

"I am not his first mate." She swallowed. "Miss Niamh, I know you are not from Raven's Town. Everyone knows who I am, and I am not hard to spot from a distance. You should have known who I was. Why don't you tell me the truth for once, hm? Are you a Lost Child?"

"Yes…"

"Thought so. How new are ye?"

"I…just arrived today."

"Miss Niamh –"

"You can call me Niamh. Or Nia."

"Niamh, then," he began, pronouncing her name as Neev, "Let me tell you something before Pan poisons your mind about Captain Hook."

Niamh's eyes widened in curiosity.

"The Captain is not an evil man. He is a man of morals and honor. He is fiercely loyal to those he cares for. Pan and the Captain have a…history. It is not my place to say what happened, but they were not always like this. So, when you go back to wherever he lives, and he tells you all sorts of nasty things about the captain, please keep in mind what I told you."

Her eyes widened even further.

"You're not going to turn me in?"

"I see no point in that."

So Pan and Hook had a past. That was interesting. By what Smee said, she figured that they weren't always enemies. She wouldn't pry into Peter's past, but she would try to find out things in time. She didn't want to sever her friendship with him, especially since it was so new. She would let him come to her, she decided, when he was ready to talk.

"Why do you care? About what I think of Captain Hook?"

"It is not that I care…you seem to differ from the other Lost Children. You seem…different, somehow. After all, you _are_ older than the others."

Niamh blushed.

"I am not _that_ old, though I am the oldest, but no one knows that. Not even Peter. I didn't want to tell him because I was afraid that he would leave me in Ireland to watch my best friend marry a nasty rich man and watch myself fade away after marrying a bore."

"Forgive me for asking, but, how old are you?"

"…Seventeen."

Smee's eyes widened.

"Seventeen? You are not a child!"

"Yes I am!" She said this so suddenly and with so much force, that he blinked in surprise. "I am a child at heart. Just because my body is mature, it doesn't mean I am an adult."

"No, apparently not."

"Ah…forgive me. I did not mean to snap…I am sick of people thinking that I am an adult, and trying to shove me into a life I don't want."

"Such as?"

"Marriage, taking over a farm, children…" She shuddered. "I have always wanted children of my own, but not for a long time. I am much too young for that."

"I see. You seem to be very free-spirited."

"My father always told me that. So…why do you think I am different?"

"Well, for one, you are standing here talking amicably with Captain Hook's right-hand man."

"I thought you weren't his first mate."

"I'm not, but I am still his right hand…no pun intended." She chuckled. "I am his bosun."

"Then who is his first mate?"

"His name is Jack. Young man, very bright. He'll make a fine captain, someday."

"A captain? You mean, he'll leave his position on the Jolly Roger?"

"Ah, well, some people don't like being in the same place their whole lives. Captain Hook is training Jack to become a captain because that is what Jack wants."

"Mr. Smee!"

Smee swore his heart stopped. Neither one of them heard someone coming because they were talking. Niamh turned around first, and then Smee followed. As soon as she laid eyes on the figure that was walking towards them, she knew who he was.

"Aye, Cap'n?"

"Jack told me you were out here. We should get going, soon. It will be getting dark, shortly."

"Aye. Forgive me, Captain. You know how I like to wander off by myself when we're at port."

The taller man nodded, then turned his piercing blue gaze to Niamh, who's heart was now thudding in her chest. If Hook found out she was one of Pan's…

"Yes, but it seems that this time, you are not alone. Who is this young lady?" he asked, addressing Smee but looking at her, as if he wanted her to answer instead of the older man.

"Her name is Niamh, sir," Smee said

"Does she speak?"

"Of course I do, Captain," Niamh said, a little defensively. Hook raised an eyebrow at her outspokenness. She was bold to talk to him like that, but he liked it. It was unusual, as everyone else treated him with respect that almost bordered on fear. He hated that. It started when he replaced his hand with his hook. Apparently, people were more afraid of him. Probably because he had acquired a new weapon.

"And you may pronounce my name as Neeam. It is easier for most people."

"Very well. Where are you from?" he asked.

"Raven's town," said Niamh.

"I have never seen you. How long have you been here?"

"I lost count. I was on a ship that was thrown into a large storm. I passed out and woke up here. I made my way to Raven's Town and found a place on the outskirts. I am a loner; I wander the forest most of the time." Hook's eyes twinkled.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Pan's hideout is, by any chance?"

She smiled.

"No, sir."

"Ah, well. It was worth a shot. It was lovely meeting you, Miss Niamh. Mr. Smee and I must be on our way. Until we meet again." He was impressed with this girl. Usually, people were afraid of him, but she showed no fear.

"Yes, until then," she said with a sense of foreboding. She forced a smile and tried to get her heart to stop pounding. She nodded her head in respect and they turned, walking back to the port, and thought of what the next time she met Captain Hook would be like. Would they meet under these terms, or in a battle? She tried not to think about it. A glint caught her eye, and she noticed it was the hook catching the sunlight. She shivered, knowing that someday, she would have to face him as an enemy. She turned to go back into the forest after she was sure they had not seen her leave.

* * *

-

* * *

I am sorry it was so short, but I have a lot more and couldn't add it to this chapter because it would have been way too long. Thank you for reading! Please review!


	4. Jack

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's not mine.

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. If you did, I won't know because I got only one review. I don't understand why it's so hard to leave a review. I don't care how short it is, I just want to read them because they make me motivated. They make me happy, and make me really want to write more. I will keep writing; I'm not one of those authors who say "I won't write if you don't review" because that's stupid. But reviews would be nice.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

-

* * *

When Niamh got back to the village, she pulled three times on the vine and ascended. When she broke through the first three layers, Peter greeted her on the platform. They walked across the bridge together that led to the main hall – the largest building in the center.

"That was faster than I thought it would be," he said.

"It would have been longer if Mr. Smee and Captain Hook didn't show up. Don't worry!" she said when Peter's eyes widened. "Nothing happened. Mr. Smee came up to me first and we got to talking. I told him what you told me to say if I came across anyone, but he saw right through me. He is actually quite nice."

"I like Smee," Peter admitted.

"Yes, me too. Anyway, then Captain Hook showed up in a great enough mood not to question me, and Smee said nothing about me being a Lost Girl. The captain said hello, asked me where I was from, then said goodbye when he and Mr. Smee left. He was quite cordial."

"You're lucky. Very lucky. I told you you shouldn't go out alone."

"Oh Peter, nothing happened. He was polite, and nice. Just think about what would have happened had you been there."

"Hmph! Don't be fooled by him, Nia. He'll be nice to you, act like he likes you, pretend he cares about you, then suddenly turn his back on you and become your enemy!" He said this so forcefully and with so much hatred in his voice that she took a step back. She was about to say something to him but then remembered Smee's words.

"_Let me tell you something before Pan poisons your mind about Captain Hook. He is not an evil man. He is a man of morals and honor. He is fiercely loyal to those he cares for. Pan and the Captain have a…history. It is not my place to say what happened, but they were not always like this. So, when you go back to wherever he lives, and he tells you all sorts of nasty things about the captain, please keep in mind what I told you."_

"Peter, you _did_ cut off his hand. You know, I might be wrong, but that _could_ be why he hates you so much," she said, slightly sarcastically but in a gentle tone.

"I'm not talking about anything that has to do with me! He is an evil, nasty man and that's it! The end!"

"ALRIGHT, Peter! You don't have to get defensive with me!!" Peter looked away, and Naimh felt sorry for the poor leaf he was glaring murderously at; they were walking across another bridge. But, she also saw something that looked like hurt, or betrayal. Maybe both. _Something_ happened between Peter and Hook. Of that she was now sure. She was determined more than ever to get to the bottom of this problem. However, she wouldn't do it now because she didn't want to start a fight with him, especially on her first day, and she wouldn't push him. So, she changed the subject.

"Why is the jungle not safe at night? What sorts of creatures come out, then?"

"Ferocious beasts," he said sullenly. She had to ask more questions, she guessed, to get him out of his sour mood.

"Like what?"

"Wolves, jaguars, and the like. Wild horses, though they aren't dangerous. Unicorns live here, too, but even I've rarely seen them."

"Wow! Unicorns?? Wendy never said anything about that!"

"You need to stop seeing Neverland as she saw it. She never saw a unicorn, and never knew how dangerous the jungle is at night because she never wanted to go out on her own so she never found out because I never had to tell her."

"Oh. Yes, that makes sense. Well, when is dinner?"

"Whenever the cooks are ready. Usually around sundown, which will be soon. Look; the sky is getting darker."

Indeed, there were reds, pinks, oranges, and purples that started to show through the trees when she looked up. It was hard to see the sky through the dense jungle, but there were a few spots. After a little while, the dinner bell was sounded and everyone congregated in the Great Hall, as it was called, to eat.

* * *

-

* * *

"Well?"

"What?"

"What did you ask? What did she say?" Jack persisted.

"Well…she has an Irish accent."

"She does?" This confused Jack, but he shrugged. "Oh well. That doesn't matter. That just means she's different from the other girls in Raven's Town."

"So, is she a Lost Girl?" Smee just didn't have the heart to tell Jack that Niamh was one of Pan's, so he shook his head. "HA! I knew it. What is her name? What does she look like up close? What color are her eyes? How soft does her hair look? Her skin? How tall is she?"

"JACK! Slow down, boy! You'll give yourself a heart attack. Her name is Niamh, but I think she prefers Nia, and she is a beauty. Her hair is as brown as chocolate and looks as soft as silk, her eyes are as grey as early morning clouds, her skin is milky, she has freckles scattered on her face but they are light and small, and she is shorter than me. Are ye happy, now?"

"No. I must know more. I…I will try to find her tomorrow!" Smee panicked.

"NO, Jack! You mustn't! Just stay here and forget about her. You need to concentrate on your duties as first mate, and your training for when you take over your own ship as Captain."

"I'll need a beautiful wife by my side to captain a ship to the best of my abilities," Jack said, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Your captain doesn't! He rules alone!" Smee immediately regretted saying this. All the happiness in Jack's eyes fled, and he ground his teeth together.

"That's because she _died_. He was a much happier man when she was still around." He turned on his heel and left to go below deck. Smee sighed; he shouldn't have said that, but he wasn't thinking. He tried to make him forget about this girl that he has only seen from a distance but was unsuccessful. Maybe Smee should have said she looked like an old hag up close. He knew, though, that when Jack set his mind to something, he didn't stop until he got what he wanted. Even if it was only a glimpse up close of the girl, he would get it.

* * *

-

* * *

The next morning, Smee saw that Jack was, indeed, up early and ready to go.

"You are really going, aren't ye?"

"I have never seen someone as beautiful as she. I must know more about her." Apparently, Jack hadn't forgotten about what Smee said the night before because Jack's tone was still heavy.

"Jack, look, boy. I didn't mean to say what I said last night, but it is true. The captain has done a fine job without her."

"But he has been miserable. I don't want to lead a miserable life without someone I love by my side. And if this girl isn't the girl for me, I'll leave and keep searching."

"What if she is rude? Or has an icy demeanor?"

"Does she?"

"No…"

"Then that answers that."

"And if she doesn't like you?"

"Like I said, if she's not the girl for me, I'll leave. No one ever got what they have without taking risks." With that, he walked off the ship, down the ramp to the dock, waved to Smee, and vanished in the morning crowd.

"Mr. Smee!" Smee jumped and turned around.

"Yes, Cap'n?"

"Have you seen Jack?"

"Jus' stepped off the ship, sir."

James sighed heavily.

"That boy…he is always wandering when we are at port. Make sure he comes to see me when he gets back."

'_If__ he gets back…'_ Smee thought.

"Aye, sir."

"I have a meeting with the head of the Town Committee and after, my goddaughter. I am leaving the ship in your charge."

"I won' disappoint you, Cap'n. Give Rosie a big, sloppy kiss for me when you see 'er."

"I'm sure she will just love that," James said sarcastically, but nodded.

"Good day, Cap'n." James nodded to the older man and left the ship. Smee turned to the crew. "Well, men, we can relax. They are both gone for the day." The men gave a cheer and a few went below deck to get rum. Smee was a man who didn't drink much, so he retired to his cabin to do a bit of reading while still monitoring the noise up on deck.

* * *

-

* * *

"Peter, I can't take anymore. Give me a rest, please!"

"Hook doesn't rest!"

"Well I'm sure he did when he first started training."

Peter dropped his sword and sat on the ground in front of a tree. He had been training her for most of the morning, and she was already dead tired.

"Don't think I'm going easy on you. I'm just letting you take a break because it's your first day of training." In actuality, Peter's right arm was smarting quite a bit, but he wouldn't let her know that. Niamh made a noise of anguish and leaned against a tree. "You'll thank me for this later."

"Slave driver…" she muttered. He smirked.

"Call me what you like. Just remember when you can hold your own in a fight, my so-called harsh methods."

"Yeah, yeah." Peter's face turned grim.

"I am serious, Niamh. I didn't get all my scars for being careless. Hook is an excellent swordsman, and I need to train you to at least be able to defend yourself if he and you, for some reason, get engaged while I am fighting off someone else. I don't see how that could happen, as he always wants to fight me and only me, but there is always the possibility. You need to be able to hold your own against him."

"Is he really that good?"

"Yes," Peter answered, his eyes full of unease.

"But…I thought you were the best there ever was. If you are what you say, why do you have so many scars?"

"He has scars from me." That alone said enough. "I say that to goad him. We are pretty much equal…as much as I _hate_ to say it." Niamh's heart tightened at the look on Peter's face.

"In a true, serious fight, who would win?"

"Me, of course!" he shouted. Niamh smiled.

"Then you _are_ the best." Peter blinked. That answer was not what he expected to hear. He then broke out into a huge grin.

"Of course I am!" He jumped up, brandishing his sword and crowing with happiness. "TO HOOK!"

"Peter, are you crazy?! I can't fight! Even if I wasn't slave-driven or sore, I couldn't fight _any_ pirate!" Apparently, what she said made him change his mind and her heart calmed down.

"You think you're sore now? Just you wait until tomorrow." He grinned.

'_Cheeky little…'_

"And I thought doing chores all day was taxing on my muscles…ah, well. I'll just stretch, and it shouldn't be too bad tomorrow."

"Stretch?"

"Yes, Stretching after working out, or doing anything that strains your muscles, makes the next day not so sore."

"You'll show me?"

"Sure." She smiled. She showed him many different stretches, but her mind was elsewhere. There was something on it that she could not stop thinking about. The way Peter spoke of Hook, and how Hook acted when she met him – it was as if they were two completely different people. Their hatred for each other _had_ to be due to more than just an amputated hand.

Her eyes drifted to Peter's chest, where there was a diagonal white scar across his sternum. It did not look like the cut was deep, but a cut where there is hardly any flesh and mostly bone is very painful. She saw another on his left arm just below his shoulder. It was a horizontal one, and looked to have been a bit deeper than the one on Peter's chest. She also saw a nasty-looking scar on Peter's stomach and another on his right bicep. Everywhere she looked, she noticed new ones that ranged from small nicks to deep gashes.

"Penny for your thoughts."

This brought Niamh out of her mind.

"Huh?"

"You were staring at me."

"Oh…sorry. I got lost in my thoughts."

"I figured."

"Peter…are those scars from Captain Hook?" She pointed to his chest, arms, and stomach.

"What do you think?" he asked bitterly. "I got this one when Wendy was here," he said, pointing to the one on his chest. "It was her first day, and we got separated from her brothers. I found out from the mermaids that Hook had her brothers in the Black Castle. We were fighting, Hook and I, and I almost escaped but he caught me. Then he threw me, cutting my arm in the process (he showed Niamh the horizontal scar on his left arm) and another pirate shot a cannonball that opened up to reveal a net.

I got caught in it and fell to the water. I was able to cut myself free with my dagger and climb out of the water but I grabbed Hook's boot; I thought it was a rock at first. I was able to stand before he attacked. I thought I could fight him but he headbutted me, which stunned me. This gave him an advantage. He threw me onto a large rock which scraped up my back pretty bad, and then brought his hook down on me." Niamh gasped, and Peter swelled; he loved telling stories about him. "I caught it, though, but my head was still pounding, and he dragged his hook across my chest."

"I recognize that! It was in the book! That's when you said, 'To die will be an awfully big adventure,' wasn't it?" Peter nodded.

"Wendy was really into detail, wasn't she?"

"Is," Niamh corrected. Peter looked away.

"It's better to think of her in the past tense." Niamh thought that he was too distracted to realize that he had opened up to her. She decided to change the subject before he noticed and became defensive again.

"So how did you get the one on your stomach? That looks like it was extremely painful."

"That one I deserved. That was a horrific day." His voice was solemn, but then changed so suddenly, Niamh hardly had time to register that he quite obviously didn't want to talk about the scar on his stomach. "The one on my right arm I also got from his hook. I was avoiding it and did a weird twist thing that I can't remember how to do. He swung at me with his sword and I blocked it, but he came around and brought his hook down on my arm."

"But isn't his hook on his right arm?" Peter nodded. "But that would make getting your right arm difficult. He would have had an easier time getting your left."

"I wasn't facing him straight on. I was at an angle, with my right side towards him."

"Oh."

"I almost _died_ that day!" he said proudly. "But I got away." Niamh shook her head. She didn't understand how he could go so quickly from one emotion to the other. First, he was excited about telling her how he got the scars on his chest and arm, then upset because she mentioned Wendy, then solemn when she mentioned the scar on his stomach, then back to being excited that he escaped death.

"You're _happy_ that you almost died??"

"Well I must be a great fighter to have faced death and lived! But…at the time…it wasn't so pleasant. I was bleeding everywhere and he tore the muscle in my arm. I just barely got away."

"How did you?"

"After he ripped up my arm, I pulled away, tearing it even more." Niamh cringed, and he fed off her excitement of hearing the story. "I ran to the side of the ship because I was losing blood fast and knew I wouldn't win that fight. The Lost Children who were with me picked me up because I was already so dizzy. I thought we were safe but then I felt a searing pain in my right leg." Niamh's eyes widened and she put a hand to her mouth in anticipation. Peter turned and pointed to a long scar running down his calf starting close to his knee and ending somewhere near his ankle.

"He had tried to keep me on the ship - he was more furious than I have ever seen him - so he cut my leg with his hook."

"Goodness, Peter! What happened after??"

"Well, when they got me back to the village –"

"The village? How long ago was this?"

"About a month, maybe."

"A month?? How have you healed already?"

"I'm a fast healer," he said, grinning. "It's still a bit sore sometimes, though." He rubbed his right arm. "Anyway, so I was unconscious when we got back and when I woke up, I was so weak I could barely get out of bed. They had to throw away my sheets and blankets because there was so much blood. The Indians made me new ones, though. Red stayed with me until I got better."

This was the only time Peter would admit a time when he was weak – if he had fought a battle and come out alive after such an injury.

"It's a good thing I'm training you. I lost a lot of muscle in my arm after that, and I have been trying to build it up."

"And you were going to fight Hook today! Honestly, Peter!" He shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

"I get excited sometimes. Okay, break's over! We have a lot more training to do, missy!"

Niamh just groaned.

* * *

-

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! There is much more to come.


End file.
